Exclusive
Exclusive is the seventh episode of season two of One Day at a Time. Synopsis Lydia learns Dr. Berkowitz is going to the opera without her. When Schneider asks if she and Max are exclusive, Penelope realizes it's time for a talk. Recap Alex and Elena are sitting at dinner playing on their phones talking to their significant others. Penelope comes up and tells them to get off the phone even though she's on hers. Lydia asks about Doctor Berkowitz and asks where he is. Alex tells her to check his Facebook. Lydia asks Alex to show her and learns that Doctor Berkowitz went to the opera without her. Lydia tries to make it seem that she doesn't care about it but when she goes to close the curtains of her room they come crashing down. Later, Lydia comes out dressed to go to the opera to spy on Doctor Berkowitz. Schneider is going with her because he used to help his stepmother spy on his dad. Elena follows Alex around trying to figure out who his secret girlfriend is. Schneider asks how Penelope and Max are. Penelope says great and Schneider asks if they are exclusive. Penelope realizes that she doesn't know. Lydia is at the opera with Schneider when she spots Doctor Berkowitz with a beautiful woman. This upsets her and she vows to hurt him the next time she sees him. Penelope goes over to Max's to talk. She asks him if he's sleeping with anyone else. He says yes but tells her not to worry they just cuddled. He pulls out the dog he's babysitting for. Penelope tells him that she needs to hear him say that he isn't sleeping with anyone else. Max tells her that he isn't and that he's happy she wants to be exclusive. The use of that word freaks Penelope out a bit. Elena and Syd tell Alex that they've been Instagram stalking Alex to find out who his significant other is. Elena thinks for a second that it could be a boy but Alex tells them that he's straight. Elena tells him that she could help him if she knew who it was. Alex tells her about Paige just to get them to shut up. Elena and Syd tell him that they like her. Elena asks why he's been keeping her a secret. Alex says because his friends don't like Paige. They tell him to do what makes him happy. Elena and Syd try to plan a date for him but he leaves instead. Lydia tries to get Schneider to pretend to hit on her so that Doctor Berkowitz can see. When Lydia learns that Berkowitz's date is going to the bathroom she sneaks off to go too. She talks to the Esme about their respective dates as she tries to learn anything about Berkowitz's date. As Lydia says farewell, Esme calls Lydia by her name even though Lydia never told her it. Esme tells her that she knows all about her and Berkowitz. Clearly, Doctor Berkowitz has a type. Lydia tells Esme that she hates her. Esme says that she's better for Berkowitz so Lydia grabs her lipstick and smears it all over the tissue box. Lydia tells Esme to stay away from her "friend." Penelope arrives at Schneider's and tells him about how Max isn't sleeping with anyone else. Schneider asks him he's dating anyone still and Penelope asks why that is a separate topic. Schneider begins to explain and Penelope says that she doesn't want to have another conversation with him about it. Schneider says that she can just Instagram stalk him to find out if he is. They learn that he's been tagged in a lot of pictures on some other woman's Instagram account. Penelope talks to Lydia about Doctor Berkowitz. Lydia admits that she is sad to loose Doctor Berkowitz who is still just her friend. Penelope tells her that she can't control who he dates if they aren't a couple. Penelope realizes that she needs to take her own advice. She goes to see Max and asks him if he's dating someone else. She learns that he is. Max says he loves what they do together but he needs more than forty-five minutes. Penelope tells him that she wants to be his girlfriend. After the hug and kiss, he reveals that the girl on Instagram is just his cousin. Penelope asks why he didn't just tell her that but he didn't want to miss her reaction. Max asks when she's going to tell her family about Max. Penelope goes home and tells her family that she's seeing somebody. She brings Max in. Lydia asks if he wants a church or beach wedding. Penelope leads Max away and tells him that they'll have him over for dinner sometime. Doctor Berkowitz arrives and the kids leave to go eat pizza to leave them alone. He apologizes to her and says that the only reason he went out with Esme was because she made it clear that they are just friends. Lydia tells him she understands and that she couldn't give her heart to anyone else because it still belongs to her dead husband. He says he understands and tells her that they can still be friends. Lydia tells him that Esme wouldn't be comfortable with that. Doctor Berkowitz says that it's over then. He goes to leave but before he leaves she gives him a lipstick to give to Esme because she ruined her last one. Elena follows Alex to the pizza place to spy on him while he's on his date. However, when she gets there, she doesn't see him with a girl but with Victor Alvarez, her dad. Cast Main *Justina Machado as Penelope Alvarez *Todd Grinnell as Schneider *Isabella Gomez as Elena Alvarez *Marcel Ruiz as Alex Alvarez *Stephen Tobolowsky as Leslie Berkowitz *Rita Moreno as Lydia Riera Category:Episodes Category:Season 2